Training Day
Training Day is a side mission that Kat can partake in Gravity Rush 2. It is available after completing the fourteenth story mission, Carefree Gentleman. There is second part to this mission, which is unlocked later on in the game. Summary While exploring Vendecentre, Kat sees Chaz standing outside the new Police Headquarters. He is concerned about one of his recruits, who hasn't showed up for training. He asks Kat if she could stand in for him, offering to buy her dinner in return, an offer she gladly accepts. Chaz puts Kat through 3 training exercises, all of which involve the use of explosive crates to represent innocent bystanders. The tests focus on training photographic memory, situational awareness, and character judgement. As Kat goes through her training, she grows increasingly agitated by Chaz's obsession with using explosives in his training (forgetting that he was a bomb disposal expert at one point). After finishing the character judgement tests, she notices another crate rattling like it is about to explode, but Chaz informs Kat that that crate wasn't rigged. The crate breaks open, revealing that the missing recruit was stuffed inside of it. The recruit is quickly admitted to hospital with serious injuries, but in the chaos, Kat is disappointed that Chaz forgot about the deal he made earlier. Gameplay Photographic Memory First, you are given a photograph to look at; have a really thorough look at it for a bit, and click the touch pad when you feel you are ready. Chaz will then ask you 3 questions in relation to the photograph you just looked at. There are 4 people standing in front of you, each with a crate in front of them. Go towards the person you think is the correct answer to Chaz's questions. Get it right, and the crate will release some balloons; get it wrong, and the crate will explode. Situational Awareness Next, you are tasked with fighting some police officers dressed as street thugs, while surrounded by some explosive crates. You must beat them all without detonating any more than 3 crates. There are 3 rounds of this exercise, the crowd of enemies and number of crates increasing, and becoming more densely packed each time. You can defeat these enemies quickly with the Drop kick move. Character Judgement Standing on top of an explosive crate, you will need to take photos of suspicious looking characters before they reach you. If any of the suspects reach you, the crate will, of course, explode. There are 3 rounds of this exercise, with more suspects appearing each time. You can easily identify these suspects by not just how they look, but more importantly, how they move in a rather thuggish manner. The best thing to do when using the camera here is to zoom out completely give you a better view, then zoom in to spot the suspect. Make sure you get their faces in each shot. For the last round, the enemies will sprint towards you, so get their picture quickly before they reach you. See Also * Training Day II Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Article stubs